machinerobofandomcom-20200216-history
Leader-1
Gobots In the animated series Challenge of the GoBots, Leader-1 is the leader of the Guardians.http://www.time.com/time/printout/0,8816,954424,00.html He is a brave leader who cares deeply about his people. He believes not one person should be in charge. He supports the democratic system of the Guardians. This led his former friend, Cy-Kill, to break away from the Guardians. He took command of the evil Renegades and became Leader-1's worst enemy. Leader-1 can fly, project energy blasts, and project a force field (which rapidly drains his power reserves). He has been known to use Guardian power suits that increases his speed and strength. Animated series Leader-1 appears in "Ultra Zod" episode #14, where he dons a Power Suit and helps form the Power Warrior Courageous, which defeats Ultra Zod. In "Doppleganger" episode #23 Cy-Kill, Cop-Tur, Crasher and Snoop attacked Leader-1, Turbo, Scooter and Small Foot. Crasher wounded Small Foot. After attaining recordings of the Guardians the Renegades retreated. Using the recordings Cy-Kill had Herr Fiend program robot duplicates of the Guardians. When demonstrating Space Bender weapon to Unicom Leader-1 learned that the Renegades were attacking Washington. The Renegades ambushed Leader-1 and replaced him with his duplicate. Leading the Command Center back to Gobotron and getting rid of Scooter and Small Foot the Renegades then released duplicates of Path Finder, Rest-Q, Van Guard and Turbo. Small Foot and Scooter were able to capture the Turbo duplicate and learn where their friends were being held. Cy-Kill then replaced Good Knight. Using the duplicate Turbo the Guardians infiltrated the Renegade base, freed the captured Guardians and escape from Spoons and Fitor. Although blocked by the Renegades, Scooter used a hologram of Zod to make the Renegades flee. Making it back to Gobotron the Guardians were attacked by the Guardian duplicates. The real Guardians were able to defeat their duplicates with the aid of the real Zeemon, Hans-Cuff and Rest-Q. Cy-Kill then arrived in Thrustor with more duplicates, but Small Foot was able to stop with robots using the Space Bender, which would fuse their robot brains. In "Scooter Enhanced" episode #24 Scooter and Small Foot joined Nick and A.J. to watch a car stunt show which was attacked by Crasher, Buggyman and Fly Trap. Small Foot fought Buggyman and defeated him, but the Renegades regained the upper hand until the Guardians were rescued by Leader-1 and Turbo who arrived in Power Suits. Cy-Kill vowed to gain Power Suits for the Renegades. Scooter decided he needed more firepower, so he had Baron Von Joy remove his damaged holo projector in favor of a blaster unit. Screw Head, Bad Boy and Cop-Tur were sent to attack Unicom bases and distract the Guardians while Cy-Kill, Crasher and Scorp attempted to take the suits from the Guardian Command Center. Small Foot and Scooter were able to delay the Renegades until Leader-1 and Turbo returned to chase away the Renegades. Realizing he was a better Guardian with his holo projector, Scooter had it reinstalled. Leader-1 appeared in "Auto-Matic" episode #28, where he donned a Power Suit and helped form the Power Warrior Courageous, which defeated Puzzler. Leader-1 appeared in "Return of Gobotron" episode #45. He was given one of the Power Suits by the Last Engineer, which featured enhanced speed and strength. He combined with the other suits and the Last Engineer's ship to form the Power Warrior Courageous and defeat a fleet of Renegade Thrustors. Leader-1 appears in GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords. Toys *''Gobots'' Leader-1 :The toy of Leader-1 was originally Bandai's Eagle Robo from their Machine Robo toyline. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGb7o0TCiIE&feature=related The gray Leader-1 was also sold as part of a limited edition gobots 3-pack http://www.toyarchive.com/Gobots/3Packs/3Packs.html with the other 2 Guardians being Flip-Top and Turbo. *''Gobots'' Leader-1 redeco :The Tonka version was originally released in gray like Bandai's, but later versions were changed to a blue and white color scheme. The animated version, however, had already been drawn in the original colors and so he stayed that way on TV. *''Gobots'' Super Leader-1 :A larger "Super GoBot" http://www.toyarchive.com/Gobots/SuperGobots/SuperGobots.html Leader-1 http://www.toyarchive.com/Gobots/SuperGobots/Leader1.html was later released. *''Gobots'' Model Leader-1 :Monogram Models released Gobots model kits http://www.toyarchive.com/Gobots/Models.html which actually converted, and contained a Leader-1 model among 7 others. This toy was a redeco of an Legioss jet from the Genesis Climber MOSPEADA anime. References Category:Guardians Category:Gobots